Mocha Lips
Mocha Lips Jess waited patiently in the loading dock for Ben. She sighed and looked at her watch, 7:05 a.m., she chuckled at Ben's lateness. Jess was dressed in a simple blue dress shirt and a black skirt that reached her knees. She reached into her skirt pocket for her phone to text Ben where he was, when the vermillion haired boy walked in. "You thought I forgot, didn't you?" He asked as he patted his jean pockets. "Knowing you, I had no doubt you did, Dory." she said, giving him a toothy grin. Ben gave a small pout and continued to pat his pockets, moving to the pockets of his jacket. "Ah crud," Ben stated, "I forgot the keys, I'll be right back." he said, turning around and about to make his way to the door. "I have them, Dory." Jess said, pulling the keys to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. out of her skirt pocket. "I had a feeling you would forget them." she said, tossing the keys over to him, which he caught. "Thanks, Jess, what would I do without you?" he said, making his way over to her. "I don't know, but you would probably spend a lot more days with your fly undone." she said as he walked past. "ACK!" Ben shouted, his hand flying to his unzipped zipper. Jess let out a loud laugh and doubled over as Ben zipped up his fly. "Come on." Ben groaned, a playful smile on his face. Jess looked at him again and broke out into laughter, "Shoes." she said breaking out into laughter once again as Ben looked down at his shoes to see that he had put on two different shoes. "Aw crud!" Ben said, snapping his fingers. Jess had a few more laughs before she straightened herself out. "Come on, Ben, let's get us those coffees." She sad, grabbing Ben's hand and pulling him onto the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.. Ben blushed as Jess let go of his hand and he walked over to the pilot chair while Jess took the seat to his right. He put the keys into the slot and pressed the green button. He carefully glided the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. out of the loading dock and sped off into space. As they exited Earth's atmosphere, Jess stared contently out the window, sighing. "I just love space." she said as Ben began his orbit to the moon. "You say that every time we come up here." Ben responded as he fixed their direction. "And you remind me every time." she countered as they made their way to the Moonbase loading dock. "The one thing I /get/ to remind you of." Ben retorted as Jess rolled her crystal eyes at him. Jess gave a small chuckle, "The only thing." she said as they landed on the loading dock. "Let's go get us some coffees." Ben said, powering off the vehicle. The two walked out of the vehicle and made their way over to Moondollars. "We have some time, how about we get something to eat." Ben suggested as Numbuh 350 Degrees pulled out some freshly baked triple chocolate muffins. "That sounds good." Jess said, looking at the freshly baked muffins. "Hey Muffy," Ben said to Numbuh 350 Degrees, "Can I get two orders of those muffins?" he asked her. "Of course." Muffy replied. She had curly chocolate brown hair and her eyes were the shade of freshly ripped blue berries. She wore a multi-shade pink shirt and blue jeans. Muffy picked up two of the chocolate muffins and placed them in a bag. "Here you two go." Muffy said cheerfully, smiling her thousand watt smile. She bounced slightly on the heels of her feet and her fingers were twitching. "Muffy..." Jess said sternly, "How many expressos have you had today?" she asked her friend. Muffy stared at Jess for ten seconds before replying, "Three..." she said guiltily. Jess sighed, "I thought we talked about this, Muff." Jess said, "Do we need to have /another/ intervention?" she asked her. "No...just don't tell my mom!" Muffy pleaded. Jess sighed, "Okay....but I'm telling Ginger to keep an eye on you." Jess said, Ginger was Muffy's sister, Numbuh 375 Degrees. "Foine...." Muffy said, defeated. "Why do I need to keep an eye on Muffy?" Ginger asked walking out of the girls bathroom. Ginger had curly, raspberry hair and midnight truffle eyes. She wore a green tanktop and blue jeans under her coffee apron. "Well, Ginny." Jess stated as Ben silently took the muffins and headed towards a seat. "Apparently your sister doesn't know how to keep her mouth away from expressos. She drank three of them while you were gone." Jess said. Ginger opened her mouth and stared agape at her sister, "How could you have drank three expressos in the five minutes I was gone!?" she asked her her. "I chugged each cup in about a minute and a half." Muffy replied, jumping up and down. "What am I going to do with you?" Ginny asked her sibling. "You could always give her decaf." Jess suggested. "I refuse to drink that crap." Muffy stated, crossing her arms and turning up her nose at the decaffeinated drink. "Your problem." Jess countered, "Oh, mom wants to know if your still coming over on Friday?" she said. Their moms were very close sisters. "I'll ask her and then text you later, now why don't you go eat those muffins with Ben?" Ginger suggested. Jess eyed her raspberry haired cousin suspicious before grabbing her Mocha Frap off of the counter and went to sit accords from Ben. She quickly took a sip from her cold drink, feeling the liquid run through her digestive system. She heard the boisterous laughter from her cousins and looked in their direction. "Jessy and Benny sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then come marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" they sang out to the confused couple. Muffy rolled her eyes and pointed to the ceiling where mistletoe hung from. Both operatives eyes traveled up to the red plant and quickly at each other. The two blushed a deep scarlet. "You two have to kiss! It's the rules!" Muffy shouted to them as Ginger sneakily held up a camera. The two KNN operatives looked at each other. Jess' heart was pounding as Ben leaned in. She hesitated before closing the gap, their lips met in an explosion of fireworks. Ben cupped her face as she pushed herself closer "Eh-hem." Ginger coughed to her cousin and friend. The two broke away and blushed furiously at each other. "We'll it's about freaking time!" Muffy said excitedly as she began bouncing off the walls again. "So how was it?" Ginger asked, as she grabbed her sister by the back of the shirt. "Tasted like mocha." Ben said quickly, making the two Bakers laugh. ---- Yay! Lol, took me bloody long to write! So now Jess and Ben have kissed! Woot woot! Now time to go work on First Attempt, see ya! Oh, and please leave me a review!!!!! Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:One-shots Category:TSMGO Prequels